The Light of My Life
by ERURUUlove
Summary: There comes a time where one gets married. And theres always a DERPY friend who ruins everything in their expedition to make the ceremony awesome. Kyouya and Kaoru are the couple. Tamaki is the DERP. M for Language and Other crap XD


**A/N: after staying up at Safiri-Havet's house till 6 AM: and watching that old sitcom Full House while she snored on the couch opposite of me, I felt the need to write some fluff, sap and sheer Ouran yaoi with my OTP and OTP number two. Kyouya Ootori and Kaoru Hitachiin: then Hikaru Hitachiin and Tamaki Suou respectively. Sorry if anyone is OOC, but I don't think they are because I studied every episode of Ouran like a freakin' hawk. I shall be writing mostly from the Shadow King's POV. Since I am going to be the Kaoru in my friend's and mine's genderbend cosplay group (Don't ask…We're basically like a host club except we're all chicks…well except for Sir Alexander…and even then- */shot*) I technically should've written from his POV. But I think this would be more interesting if most of it was from Kyouya's POV, because I like to write from the angry, bitter, somewhat sarcastic boy's POV: It fits my writing style more. (Just go read 'Airborne' you'll see XD)**

**Now, I tend to be _reeaaallllyyy_ cheesy… Like so much cheese that you will be constipated emotionally. (And yes that may have been a Tarzan reference but I didn't mean it to be.) If the amount of cheese in this exceeds your human capacity don't sit there and waste your time typing up flames because as they say 'Handsome men can't be hurt by water, and the same thing works for flames.'…Even if I am of the female persuasion.**

**Now for a quick 'comment' I received from Aratania while we were sitting in our Anatomy class and I explained to him what Tamaki did with Kaoru's IPOD (note: he didn't automatically set the song to that, it was on shuffle…You'll see in a minute.) **

"**If you ever do that to me on my wedding day then I will hurt you." **

**My response, "Oh OK fine. I won't do that. I'll just put a recording of me saying, 'I know what you did last night' on loop."**

**Just so you know this fanfiction's title came from the song from 'Drawn to Life: the next chapter.' For those of you who haven't played the game…Da fuq is wrong with you? Go play it!**

* * *

Kyouya Ootori never thought that he would get married to someone he got to choose. The ravenette always expected it to be to a rich blonde prissy woman that his father made him marry to help his business. Apparently Kyouya's original expectations were off beam, because the current setting is him sitting in a restaurant booth by an unintelligent blonde in front of two redheads while a black ring box allegorically burns a hole in his pocket.

"Kaoru?" Kyouya straightened himself due to the almost slouch he was in, and put his right hand across the table to touch the younger redhead's arm. Now, the ravenette did not remember why he fell in love with this creature in the first place. It has probably something to do with the very inebriated weekend they spent together. Something that went on then explains why Kyouya is about to hopefully share his life with the redhead sitting in front of himself, who has been eating soup chaotically for the past eight minutes, with his older and in Kyouya's bespectacled eyes less entertaining brother. He paused and sighed, now slightly annoyed and changed his frame of mind: forgetting about proposing and now having a necessity to clean the younger Hitachiin's face, "Why do you have to eat like that?" He moved his hand up and wiped the liquid off Kaoru's face, after that he wiped the now wet hand on a paper napkin which Tamaki handed him. "Sorry it's good soup." He put the fork down. Yes, the _fork_. He had told the shadow king spoons aren't as fun to eat with and a fork is an adventure or something reminiscent of that. Kyouya really didn't comprehend him sometimes, but then again he fell in love with this thing so he must like something about him.

"Hey Kaoru, Kyouya said he had something to ask you~!" Tamaki practically sang. Kyouya regretted telling him in advance what he intended to do because he had turned to a ball of excitement after. The ravenette was slightly worried he would 'spoil' things and not let this be a normal proposal. (Along with the ring box in his pocket he also had a napkin with which Tamaki wrote down a bunch of flamboyant proposal ideas.) Kaoru's eyebrows rose at the blonde's words.

"Really?" He turned his head towards his boyfriend, "What is it?"

Kyouya glanced towards his brother who was busy glaring daggers at him. It seemed that he still hates him for tainting his innocent brother (He wasn't as innocent as Hikaru was sure he'd kept him, Kyouya had come to know).

Tamaki noticed his glaring and put his arm across the table to try to calm Hikaru down and make this easier for the ravenette: It didn't work though. Hikaru jerked away from his grasp and crossed his arms.

He sighed and picked up his glass, "It can wait for later." Kaoru glared over at Hikaru, clearly blaming him for the 'wait for later' response. As he pressed the glass to his mouth, Tamaki nudged him and grabbed Hikaru's hand.

"Hey demon number 1! Come with me to the bathroom!" Hikaru turned up his nose at this.

"Why? You're not a baby; you can go sit in a stall and crap by yourself." Kyouya rolled his eyes at the comment and Tamaki pouted, complete with bringing his knees up into his chair and hugging his legs. "I-I just wanted someone to walk with me…" He sniffed and Hikaru sighed. "F-fine you baby." He got up and Tamaki shot back into action, grabbing his arm and hauling him off around the corner. Kyouya sighed again as the two disappeared from his line of sight. "Well finally those two are gone." Kaoru mumbled, picking up the fork again. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" This is where any other man obsessed with his significant other would drop to his knees and proclaim the proposal loud for everyone to hear. The shadow king however came to this conclusion; 'I am not going to be the only one who feels awkward during this'. He grabbed his hand that held the fork, "Put this down." Sheepishly, he dropped it and raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "Ok?" A small breath came out of the older as he leaned across the table and put his face right in front of the other's. "Kyouya, what ARE you doing?" "I'm waiting for you to say something." "S-say what exactly? This is awkward…" "It's awkward, is it? You feel awkward Kaoru?" His expression changed to one of confusion, "Uh…Yes? Did I get the answer right?" Now was probably going to be Kyouya's only chance. He leant back to where he was merely holding the other's hand.

"It all depends on my next 'quiz'."

"Which is…?"

"Do you still feel awkward?"

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and a huge grin broke out across his face… but then a squeal escaped the redhead and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Y-you didn't hear that." He giggled. "I believe I did." The ravenette smirked and kept his hand in his. Kaoru giggled again, "Of course you did, you hear everything." Kyouya's hand went to his pocket and as if on cue, Tamaki's head shot up behind the booth side the ravenette sat in. "OMG THAT WAS _BEAUTIFUL_!" Instead of jumping, Kyouya's eyes widened as everyone in the restaurant's head jerked towards them. Hikaru, not hearing the conversation going on between his brother and Satan's reincarnation furrowed his eyebrows. "Tamaki there is nothing beautiful about the men's bathroom." Kaoru's eyes lit up when he saw his twin. "Hikaru! Kyouya and I are engaged!" The older redhead's eyebrows furrowed even more, "WHAT?" The ravenette sighed and silently wished his fiancée hadn't said anything. Not because he was scared of Hikaru and his anger…but because he would keep giving Kaoru shit about it and try to ruin the wedding they were eventually going to have. Tamaki clung to the older redhead, whose glare was still intact, and grinned. "I HAVE TO MAKE YOUR WEDDING THE BEST ONE EVER!" Correction. Tamaki might be the one to ruin it. "Tamaki you don't have to do anything." "In fact please don't do anything." Kyouya grinned at Kaoru. That may be why he loved him as much as he did. They both wanted to punch the blonde in the face even though he was one of their best friends.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I'm gonna need some ideas before I continue this thing…Finals are almost over at my school so, trying to do this fast to hold some people over until I come in access with a internet available computer. **


End file.
